


На 114% жарче, чем обычно

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Party, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз влюблен в ведущего прогноза погоды и однажды встречает его на вечеринке.<br/>фик написан под впечатлением от гифок: http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100406917302/myhorizonofslytherin221b-foxerica</p>
            </blockquote>





	На 114% жарче, чем обычно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [114% Hotter Than Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763149) by [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Спасибо за беттинг чудесной Halisa aka NaVi
> 
> Перевод сделан для команды WTFSterek_Co2016

– Стайлз, полшестого утра. Ты не мог бы выключить, пожалуйста? – спросил Скотт, опираясь на дверной косяк своей спальни и потирая глаза.

– Шшшш… сейчас самое интересное начнется, – прошептал Стайлз, махнув рукой на своего лучшего друга. – Иди спать, Скотти.

Послышался зевок, потом вздох.

– Поздно. Я уже проснулся. В чем он сегодня?

– Хотел бы ответить, что ни в чем, но не могу. Он носит одежду, и это так несправедливо, – пробормотал Стайлз, и Скотт присоединился к нему на диване.

 _«Советую вам и вашим близким надеть резиновые сапоги и взять с собой зонтик. Вероятна гроза»_ , – вещал горячий метеоролог миру. Стайлз не смог не улыбнуться. Господи, он жил ради этого. Дерек – ведущий прогноза погоды – продолжал объяснять направление шторма, а потом растянул губы в паре слишком-рано-для-таких-широких-(и красивых)-улыбок и предоставил слово ведущему новостей.

Скотт снова зевнул.

– Стайлз?

– Да, приятель? – спросил Стайлз, отрываясь от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на лучшего друга.

– Постарайся убавить звук завтра утром. Это уже второй раз за неделю, а он на экране всего лишь тридцать секунд.

– Я постараюсь. Извини. Просто я становлюсь настолько взволнованным…

– Каждое утро? – удивился Скотт.

Стайлз смущенно посмотрел в ответ.

– Друг, я тут бессилен. Он безумно горячий, и забавный, и милый. А вчера он рассказал анекдот в прямом эфире, и ведущая Кейт была _так_ зла, но шутка была действительно смешной. Хочешь расскажу?

Скотт покачал головой и, наклонившись, похлопал Стайлза по плечу.

– Не сейчас. Давай я сделаю нам кофе и тосты. И ты расскажешь мне после завтрака, ладно?

– Идет, – расплылся в улыбке Стайлз.

Он никогда не был жаворонком, пока не увидел Дерека Хейла – горячего ведущего прогноза погоды. И после этого он мгновенно пересмотрел свой режим дня. Как оказалось – к лучшему, потому что у него появилось достаточно времени для учебы, когда в квартире, которую он делил со Скоттом, Айзеком и Джексоном, стояла тишина.

Скотт был единственным, кто знал о его безумном увлечении Дереком. Ясное дело. Он же не настолько глуп, чтобы рассказать _Джексону_ о своей влюбленности в ведущего. Звучало нелепо, да и Джексон потом бы дразнил его до конца жизни.

– Стайлз? – отвлек его от мыслей Скотт.

– Да?

– Я спросил, готов ли ты к нашей сегодняшней вечеринке? – повторил Скотт, загружая хлеб в тостер.

– Думаю, да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Правда, для меня немного странно, что у Джексона есть другие друзья.

Скотт рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

– Уверен, что большинство из них на самом деле друзья Дэнни, которые просто терпят Джексона.

Стайлз согласно усмехнулся.

– Ага, вот это больше похоже на правду. А давай сегодня намажем тосты дорогим арахисовым маслом Джексона.

– И слушать его истерику, когда он проснется? Нет, спасибо. Кроме того, Айзек хочет, чтобы мы перестали провоцировать Джексона. Видимо, это отражается на его учебе и...

– Тебе нравится Айзек, и ты не хочешь его расстраивать. Я понял. Буду стараться изо всех сил, чувак, но ничего не обещаю, – проговорил Стайлз и открыл свой учебник. Если бы только его отец узнал, что горячий ведущий сделал Стайлза прилежным студентом, то, Стайлз уверен, арестовал бы Дерека Хейла, чтобы просто поблагодарить и пригласить на ужин.

***

 – Тут полно народу! – прокричал Скотт позже этим вечером. Стайлз кивнул в знак согласия, прежде чем указал на Айзека. Без лишних слов. Скотт точно понял, о чем он подумал. Скотт оглянулся, но лишь покачал головой. – Ни за что, чувак, не хочу вмешиваться.

– Айзек разговаривает с _Эллисон_ , Скотт. Вы с ней только что расстались, а он тебе нравится. Если ты сейчас не поторопишься, Айзек может потеряться в Эллисон-лэнде. А ты – проворонить свой шанс, друг. Действуй! – Стайлз говорил как можно громче, чтобы Скотт точно услышал его зажигательную речь в этой проклятой музыке.

Скотт посмотрел на тех двоих словно потерянный щеночек.

– Ты так думаешь?

– Я знаю, – кивнул Стайлз, убедительно махнув рукой в сторону Айзека и Эллисон, и усмехнулся, когда Скотт направился к ним.

Кто-то одобрительно стукнул его по руке и сказал:

– Это был очень хороший совет другу.

Стайлз обернулся, гордый собой и готовый насладиться комплиментом, но вдруг оказался лицом к лицу с горячим ведущим прогноза погоды Дереком Хейлом. Ну, вы знаете, парень ради которого он каждый день встает в пять утра, а потом зависает у телевизора большую часть времени, ожидая его возвращения. Так вот, этот парень, который сейчас стоит прямо перед ним и говорит с ним.

– Я… спасибо, – проговорил Стайлз, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. Господи, как он ненавидел этот шум. Он немного неловко протянул руку Дереку. – Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.

– Дерек Хейл, – представился он, как будто Стайлз этого не знал.

– Рад знакомству, – произнес Стайлз. По выражению лица Дерека было понятно, что тот его не услышал, но все равно улыбнулся. – Как ты здесь оказался?

Дерек сначала нахмурился, но потом поняв, о чем спросил Стайлз, придвинулся немного ближе.

– Я дружу с Джексоном. Ну, на самом деле больше с Айзеком. Но мы все были в одной команде по лакроссу в прошлом семестре.

Обычно Стайлзу очень тяжело держать рот на замке. И сейчас был как раз один из этих моментов… вот только Стайлз не мог ничего сказать. Дерек и Стайлз могли встретиться раньше, если бы друзья рассказывали ему хоть _что-нибудь_ про свои жизни. Хотя Стайлз особо и не интересовался их лакроссными матчами – он достаточно просидел на скамейке запасных в школе. Но они играли с _Дереком Хейлом_? Оставлять Стайлза в таком неведении было просто жестоко.

– А ты как здесь оказался? – спросил Дерек, стараясь говорить громче.

И тут кто-то выключил музыку. Стайлз быстро оглянулся, чтобы заметить, как Бойд смущенно уходит. Бойд – самый лучший, серьезно.

– На самом деле я живу здесь с Айзеком и Джексоном, – Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку.

– Подожди, ты же… не Скотт, верно?

– Нет, это Скотт, – Стайлз указал на друга.

– О, хорошо, я так и думал. Айзек сейчас просто помешался на нем. Хотя вряд ли он себе в этом признается. Но постоянные _”Скотт это, Скотт то”_ , – Дерек сделал глоток из своего стаканчика, а потом обвел взглядом толпу.

Вау, как же неловко.

– Так ты ведущий прогноза погоды, да? – выпалил Стайлз, а все потому что его мозг не мог функционировать как у нормального человека. Не то чтобы он когда-либо действительно жаловался на это. До сих пор. Сейчас его мозг мог бы и заткнуться.

Дерек кивнул.

– Единственный и неповторимый. Ну, если у Кейт не получится меня уволить.

– Эта сучка, – вздохнул Стайлз, но, видимо, достаточно громко, потому что Дерек услышал и засмеялся. – Она очень противная. Я отключаю звук, когда она на экране.

– Ты... ты смотришь новости? – спросил Дерек, выглядя весьма удивленным. И, может быть, даже немного самодовольным.

– Ага. Всегда в курсе текущих событий и… погоды, – запнулся Стайлз.

Дерек снова засмеялся.

– Ты только что сказал, что отключаешь звук на Кейт, так что...

– Но ты рассказываешь о погоде интереснее, – признался Стайлз и закатил глаза после. – Не важно, заткнись.

– Дерек! – к ним подбежала блондинка. Стайлз узнал в ней Эрику, девушку Бойда. Она обняла Дерека и поцеловала в щеку. – Я тебя не видела. Когда ты пришел?

– Несколько минут назад, – произнес Дерек и посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно хотел, чтобы тот остался. Но такого не могло быть. Не было ни одной причины, чтобы Дерек хотел составить ему компанию. Стайлз потер шею, прежде чем как-будто бы случайно отвернуться, пока Дерек рассказывал про побег Бойда.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Стайлз прислонился к двери и, закрыв глаза, потер переносицу. Что же у него за жизнь?

– Тьфу.

– _Знаю._ Вечеринка ужасна, – послышался голос Лидии из его постели.

Он открыл глаза.

– Лидия, что ты делаешь в моей спальне? Комната твоего парня дальше по коридору.

– Именно. Он слишком самонадеян, чтобы подумать, будто я когда-либо уединюсь в твоей комнате, – Лидия похлопала по кровати рядом с собой. – Чем расстроен?

Стайлз присел рядом с ней и нахмурился.

– Дерек Хейл на моей вечеринке. То есть просто вечеринке. Ведь на самом деле она не моя, если все мои друзья пришли ради других людей в этой квартире, я так полагаю.

– И?

– _И_ он супер великолепный и только что говорил _со мной_ , – простонал Стайлз и закрыл лицо руками. – Понятия не имею, все было нормально или нет, но потом пришла девушка Бойда и отвлекла его. Он намного красивее вживую. Черт. Я готов расплакаться от того, настолько он горяч.

Лидия мягко погладила его по руке и искренне сказала:

– Стайлз, я люблю тебя.

– Но?

– _Но_ , у тебя никогда не появится парень, или девушка, если ты будешь жалеть себя. Прекращай прятаться, пойди и заполучи этого парня, – когда Стайлз покачал головой, Лидия немного раздраженно продолжила: – Нет, Стилински. Я серьезно. Ты поднимешь задницу с этой кровати, пойдешь к нему и выставишь себя полным дураком. И если он не заинтересован в тебе, _тогда_ можешь вернуться сюда и жалеть себя дальше.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я выставил себя дураком? – удивился Стайлз, глядя на нее сквозь пальцы.

– Да. Потому что если он не будет с тобой в твои худшие дни, то он тебя не заслуживает. А теперь _иди_.

Стайлз поднялся с дивана, потому что когда Лидия говорит тебе что-то сделать, то _ты, черт побери, идешь и делаешь_ _это_. Но он остановился и посмотрел на нее.

– А Джексон видел тебя в плохие дни?

Лидия встретилась с ним глазами.

– Джексон видел меня в наихудших ситуациях, но все равно продолжает любить. Я знаю, что ты не поверишь, Стайлз, но он один из лучших парней, которых я знаю. Несмотря на все его дерьмо, он все-таки заботливый.

– Надеюсь, что так. Но он по-прежнему не заслуживает тебя, – сказал ей Стайлз. – Он хотя бы делает тебя счастливой?

– Большую часть времени, – ответила ему Лидия. – А в остальное время мы над этим работаем. Так не бывает, чтобы постоянно сияла радуга и порхали бабочки, ведь все хорошее просто так не случается.

Стайлз только согласно кивнул и еще несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на нее, прежде чем покинуть спальню. Оглядев вечеринку, он нашел Дерека стоящим в углу и разговаривающим с Бойдом. Ну, точнее, они просто стояли вместе. Стайлз не наблюдал оживленной беседы.

Он направился к ним, но, проходя мимо Джексона, остановился рядом, только чтобы сказать:

– Твоя девушка в моей комнате. Ты обязан сделать ее счастливой.

– Что ты сделал? – зарычал Джексон.

– Она произнесла мне ободряющую речь, чувак, – Стайлз кивнул на Дерека. – Чтобы я поговорил с твоим горячим другом.

Джексон сверлил его взглядом, пока до него не дошел ответ, и затем он отправился на поиски Лидии. Стайлз же подошел к Дереку и Бойду, нерешительно улыбаясь.

– Привет.

– Привет, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Ты вернулся.

– Скучал по мне? – брякнул Стайлз прежде, чем успел подумать.

– Конечно. Понял, что _жить не могу без того парня, с которым познакомился три минуты назад_. Это ужасно тяжело.

Стайлз усмехнулся и, дразня, толкнул плечом Дерека.

– Не будь таким злым.

– Эй, это ты ушел в середине разговора. Что скажешь в свое оправдание? – спросил Дерек, сверкая глазами, полными веселья.

– Нужно было взять выпивку, – объяснил Стайлз. Они оба знали, что это неправда, но Дерек не стал указывать на то, что у Стайлза не было стаканчика в руках. Стайлз взглянул на Бойда. – Привет, Бойд. Как дела?

– Незаметно, – пробормотал Бойд беззлобно, кивнул им: – Парни, – а потом ушел.

– Я…

– Не бери в голову. Бойд всегда такой. Он не слишком общительный, – успокоил его Дерек.

– Я знаю. Но все же, – Стайлз пожал плечами и приблизился к Дереку, заняв до этого место Бойда. – Думал, ты и Эрика хотели поболтать.

– Знаешь ее?

– Не очень хорошо. Бойда лучше. Эрику знаю как горячую блондинку, которая целуется с ним при любой возможности, – пошутил Стайлз.

Дерек засмеялся.

– Тогда ты знаешь Эрику.

– Как так получилось, что у нас много общих друзей, а мы никогда не встречались раньше? – поинтересовался Стайлз, вглядываясь в лицо Дерека.

– Без понятия, но это чертовски досадно.

Стайлз даже не попытался скрыть свою улыбку.

***

 – _Стайлз_ , у меня экзамен в девять! – пожаловался Скотт, выходя из спальни Айзека несколько недель спустя. Черт, эти несколько недель были невероятными.

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Отлично, у тебя появилось дополнительное время на подготовку. А теперь заткнись. Дерека вот-вот покажут.

– Я… – но по-видимому Скотт решил сдаться. Он принес рюкзак из коридора и присоединился к Стайлзу на диване. – Когда ты пригласишь Дерека на свидание?

– Хм, никогда. Мы просто друзья, чувак.

– Я не…

– Заткнись. Он в эфире!

Дерек улыбнулся на камеру. Господи, еще слишком рано, чтобы быть в таком хорошем настроении. Стайлз и сам не представлял, что у него такая же улыбка.

_«Прежде чем вы узнаете о погоде, я хотел бы сказать доброе утро одному очень особенному человеку. Хотя он и утверждает, что он не мой большой поклонник, но из достоверных источников знаю, что он встает каждое утро, чтобы посмотреть прогноз погоды. Поэтому Стайлз, если ты сейчас смотришь, – желаю тебе отличного утра. Позвони мне позже. Думаю, мы должны сходить на свидание»._

– Чт… чт… черт побери, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Он сказал мое имя.

– Разве ему так можно? – спросил Скотт, глядя на Стайлза словно у того выросла вторая голова.

– Не знаю. Но он это сделал. Он... чувак. У меня свидание. С Дереком Хейлом, ведущим прогноза погоды.

– С горячим ведущим прогноза погоды, – послышался позади них голос Айзека. Они оба повернулись к нему, но Айзек смотрел только на Скота. – Я проснулся, а тебя... не было.

Скотт покраснел.

– Прости, приятель. Стайлз разбудил меня телевизором. Я точно не собирался от тебя уходить.

– Все нормально, – проговорил Айзек, выглядя успокоившимся от того, что Скотт ушел не намеренно. Он присел на стул поближе к Скотту. – Итак, Стилински, что ты собираешься делать?

– Что я собираюсь делать? – переспросил Стайлз, оглядываясь на экран. Кейт что-то говорила, но он ничего не мог разобрать. Серьезно, он понятия не имел, как Кейт еще не уволили. Ее голос ужасно раздражал.

– Думаю, тебе надо ему позвонить и согласиться на свидание, – предложил Скотт.

– Я тоже так считаю.

– Но… у меня нет его номера, – признался Стайлз. – Мы переписываемся по Фейсбуку, но я не хочу соглашаться через него.

– У меня есть, – произнес Айзек, подпрыгивая. – Возьму телефон и вернусь.

– Спасибо, друг! – воскликнул Стайлз и повернулся к Скотту. – Мы это записали?

– Не уверен, но думаю, что можно найти и в Интернете. Разве станция не добавляет утренние новости на сайте около одиннадцати?

– Точно, да.

– Держи, – Айзек вручил Стайлзу свой телефон.

– Спасибо, мужик. Мне надо... позвонить.

Стайлз кинулся в свою спальню и, закрыв дверь, набрал номер Дерека.

Господи, эти гудки безумно долгие.

А потом…

– _Алло?_

– Привет, Дерек. Это эм.. это Стайлз.

– _Значит ты смотрел._

– Ага, смотрел.

– _И?_

– Да, – Стайлз упал животом на кровать. – Какой идиот скажет нет горячему ведущему и свиданию?

– _Ты бы удивился. Помню, ты рассказывал о ресторане “Фрэн”. Это подходящее место для первого свидания?_ – спросил Дерек.

– Я пойду с тобой куда угодно.

Дерек засмеялся.

– _Это немного серьезно для первого свидания. Может быть, мы попробуем это на следующем._

– Мне нравится, как это звучит. У тебя будут неприятности из-за приглашения в прямом эфире? – обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз.

– _Неа, я согласовал это с боссом,_ – объяснил Дерек, а потом добавил: _– Мне нужно идти, но надеюсь, что у тебя сегодня замечательное утро, Стайлз. Я позвоню позже, и мы обсудим подробнее наше свидание?_

– Было бы здорово, – согласился Стайлз, надеясь, что он говорит как обычно. – Хорошего утра и тебе, горячая штучка.

В трубке послышался смех, прежде чем вызов сбросили. Стайлз выбежал из спальни.

– Все официально! У меня свидание! – закричал он. – У меня свидание!

Скотт и Айзек радостно захлопали.

Десять секунд спустя из своей комнаты вышел Джексон с простыней на талии.

– _Что_ за шум? Вы идиоты хоть знаете, который сейчас час?

– У меня свидание! – выпалил Стайлз, прежде чем понял, что, вероятно, сильно облажался.

– С кем? Со своей рукой? – усмехнулся Джексон

– Нет. С Дереком Хейлом, горячим ведущим.

Джексон пристально поизучал Стайлза несколько секунд, а затем кивнул.

– Дерек хороший парень. Неплохо, Стилински.

Стайлз понятия не имел, как реагировать на это, поэтому просто спросил:

– Будешь завтракать?

– Конечно, – ответил тот и обернулся в свою комнату. – Лидс, хочешь позавтракать?

– Да.

Вот так Стайлз, Скотт, Айзек, Джексон и Лидия завтракали все вместе на кухне в шесть часов утра. Джексон поинтересовался, как Стайлз и Дерек собираются провести свидание, а Лидия многозначительно взглянула на него. Никто ни о чем не говорил, но Стайлзу казалось, что все уже все поняли.

– Думаешь, он платит? – немного взволнованно спросил Айзек.

– Считаю, что если ты приглашаешь, то тебе и платить, – высказал свое мнение Скотт. А Айзек с облегчением выдохнул.

– Хотя иногда приятно кому-нибудь что-нибудь испортить, – сказал Джексон.

Лидия ему улыбнулась, и вдруг Стайлз увидел. То, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга – словно один освещал жизнь другого. И понадеялся, что, может, однажды он и Дерек будут смотреть друг на друга так же.

– Знаешь, Дерек выставил себя полным дураком сегодня утром, – заметила Лидия. – У него могли быть неприятности.

– Но их нет, – возразил Стайлз.

– Нет, их нет, – подмигнула ему Лидия, когда его телефон завибрировал.

 **ДЕРЕК:** _важное дополнение от вашего личного метеоролога бикон-хиллз_

 **ДЕРЕК** : _на вашем свидании будет на 114% жарче, чем обычно_

 **ДЕРЕК** : _пожалуйста имейте в виду эту внезапную жару и примите меры предосторожности для того, чтобы обезопасить свое тело_

 **ДЕРЕК:** _эти меры предосторожности включают смазку и презервативы, если вы решите снять одежду в качестве способа охлаждения_

Стайлз за столом взорвался смехом, но покачал головой, когда остальные спросили, что случилось. Он встретился глазами с Лидией и пробормотал: «Пожалуй, я оставлю его себе».


End file.
